


hello little god

by forluck



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Deities, Gen, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forluck/pseuds/forluck
Summary: Shikako Nara faces down the invasion of the embodiment of pain and violence and finds something in herself more powerful that makes life worth living





	hello little god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksgreyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/gifts).




End file.
